Battle of Nakar IV (BlyDonian civil war)
Nakar IV |result= Loyalist victory: *Leveling of Indacao. *End of the BlyDonian Civil War. |hideside= |side1= Loyalists |side2= Opposition Remnants |hidecommanders= |commanders1= Bly |commanders2= Jax Nano |hideforces= |forces1= BlyDonian Army BlyDonian Fleet |forces2= Remnant Army |hidecasual= |casual1= BDN Elite |casual2= BDN Elegant BDN Andor Prime BDN Esaga |hidecivilian= |civilian= Much of the population of Nakar IV's Capital }} The was a battle which took place on April 29th, 2011 as the last encounter of the BlyDonian Civil War. The result of the battle was Loyalist victory. President Bly had seized control of BlyDonia Prime, and all other BlyDonian planets previous to the battle. His entire population, save Nakar IV, had welcomed him back as they did not wish a war. Since Nakar IV was a troublesome planet, the capital city was destroyed, killing the Opposition President Jax Nano. Most civilians were evacuated at the time, however, but a few casualties remained. Preparations The Nakar IV Attack Fleet consisted of the BDN Excalibur, BDN Elite, Clangor, Nolon Prime, Attacker, Pride of BlyDonia, Furious, and Yuan X. They rendezvoused over BlyDonia Prime, before leaving for Nakar IV. The Battle Begins The Nakar IV Defense Force, which was loyal to the Opposition Forces, consisted of the BDN Elegant, Andor Prime, and Esaga. These forces were the only remaining ships in the fleet. Upon arrival over Nakar IV, a fierce battle began immediately, with ground troop shuttles leaving the invading fleet for the planet. Eventually, these shuttles were recalled due to the heavy flak and the amount of shuttles being shot down. The BDN Elegant scored a hit and destruction of the BDN Attacker, and the BDN Andor Prime was able to destroy the BDN Nolon Prime, before being destroyed itself. The BDN Esaga then exploded, taking the BDN Clangor with it. Finally, the BDN Elegant rammed the BDN Elite, destroying both ships. Planet Bombardment The BDN Excalibur, Pride of BlyDonia, Furious and the Yuan X were the only ships remaining of the original task-force, and the Yuan X was not in good shape. It retreated for BlyDonia Prime, where it would head into the repair docks. As planetary defense lasers were shot at the remaining ships, it was decided to destroy Nakar IV's capital. Utilizing the Orbital Bombardment, the three ships utterly destroyed the entire capital, and it also killed Jax Nano, who was running his Opposition Government here. After an hour of shelling, the fleet returned home, leaving an uninhabitable city behind, and over twenty million people displaced. Aftermath The BlyDonian Population welcomed Bly back as a hero, despite the shelling of the planet. They treated the Nakarians as zealots, and figured that with the decimation of the capital, no more incidents with the AIL would occur. BlyDonia pulled out of the ADL, leaving the Lunor Republic to seize command of it. The BlyDonian's then took their spot on the Capita Council back, replacing the Exile Government. The BlyDonian Civil War was officially over. Category:Battle in 2011 Category:Battle of BlyDonian civil war Category:Battle involving BlyDonians